


Who’s On Top?

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Battle for Dominance, Gay, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Who’s On Top?

Steve and Bucky have been... friends for sometime now. They met in the 40's and their bond has lasted decades.   
Steve, Bucky and Tony have only been friends for a few months. They met in a bar for some drinks and their relationship hasn't been the same since.   
Since the beginning of their relationship, the three have battled for dominance. Steve is the strongest, Tony is the smartest and Bucky is... the scariest.   
Steve is big and strong and wants to treat them both like princes, and while that's nice, he never gets rough. Tony always knows what his subs' next moves will be and he can beat them, but he isn't strong enough to man-handle them. Bucky tough but he relies on intimidation rather than punishment. They all have their strengths and they all have their weaknesses, so who's the true dominant?   
They decided to test it out. Tony immediately lost. He really wanted Steve to win, so he tried to play off of Bucky's weakness: lingerie. Tony sauntered out of the bathroom in navy lace panties and black stockings. He had his hair neatly styled and there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. He looked sinfully gorgeous and tantalizingly slutty.   
"Hey, there. I've got an ass with your name on it.", he winked and Bucky was done for. He was distracted by Tony's ass so much that he accidentally called Steve "daddy". Steve and Tony had a good laugh about that and Bucky tried to get back at Tony. Tony slipped from Bucky's grasp and Steve took control. He pinned Bucky's hands down and pressed his knee between his legs.   
"You're real pretty from up here. I wish you were under me all the time, darlin'", Steve drawled. Bucky growled and tried to flip them over, but Steve was too strong.   
"Fuck you", Bucky spat.  
Steve chuckled, "I think I'll fuck you."  
Tony was damn lucky that he got to watch.


End file.
